


The Devil With the Three Golden Hairs, a tale by The Brothers Grimm: A Bellamione Rendition

by soft_bellatrix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult Discord Game, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, The Devil With the Three Golden Hairs, fairy tale, the Brothers Grimm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bellatrix/pseuds/soft_bellatrix
Summary: A twist on a fairy tale by the Brothers Grimm, starring Hermione and Bellatrix. Hermione is born and a prophecy is bestowed upon her and an evil King misinterprets it and tries to ruin her life, can he stop the prophecy from being fulfilled?





	The Devil With the Three Golden Hairs, a tale by The Brothers Grimm: A Bellamione Rendition

There was once a poor woman who gave birth to a little daughter; and as she came into the world with a caul on, it was predicted that in her eighteenth year, the King would lead her to the love of her life. It happened that soon afterwards the King came into the village, and no one knew that he was the King, and when he asked the people what news there was, they answered, "a child has just been born with a caul on; whatever any one so born undertakes turns out well. It is prophesied, too, that in her eighteenth year she will be led to the love of her life by the King.”

The King, who was an angry man with a bad heart, did not like this prophecy, for he thought it to mean that this poor girl would be wed to his son. He went to the parents, and, seeming to be quite friendly said, “you poor people, let me have your child, and I will take care of it.” At first they refused, but when the stranger offered them a large amount of gold for her, and they thought, “it is a luck child, and everything must turn out well for it,” they at last consented, and gave him the child.

The King put it in a box and rode away with it until he came to a deep piece of water; then he threw the box into it and thought, "I have freed my son from his unlooked-for suitress."

The box, however, did not sink, but floated like a boat, and not a drop of water made its way into it. And it floated to within two miles of the King's chief city, where there was a mill, and it came to a stand-still at the mill-dam. A miller's boy, who by good luck was standing there, noticed it and pulled it out with a hook, thinking that he had found a great treasure, but when he opened it there lay a pretty girl inside, quite fresh and lively. He took her to the miller and his wife, and as they had no children they were glad, and said, "God has given her to us." They took great care of the foundling, and she grew up in all goodness and was loved.

It happened that once in a storm, the King went into the mill, and he asked the mill-folk if the beautiful youth was their daughter. "No," answered they, "she's a foundling. Eighteen years ago she floated down to the mill-dam in a box, and the mill-boy pulled her out of the water."

Then the King knew that it was none other than the luck-child which he had thrown into the water, and he said, "my good people, could not the youth take a letter to the Queen; I will give her two gold pieces as a reward?"

"Just as the King commands," answered they, and they told the girl to hold herself in readiness.

Then the King wrote a letter to the Queen, wherein he said, "as soon as the boy arrives with this letter, let her be killed and buried, and all must be done before I come home."

The girl set out with this letter; but she lost her way, and in the evening came to a large forest. In the darkness she saw a small light; she went towards it and reached a cottage. When she went in, an old woman was sitting by the fire quite alone. She started when she saw the girl, and said, "from whence do you come, and where are you going?"

"I come from the mill," she answered, "and wish to go to the Queen, to whom I am taking a letter; but as I have lost my way in the forest I should like to stay here overnight."

"You poor girl," said the woman, "you have come into a den of thieves, and when they come home they will kill you."

"Let them come," said the girl, "I am not afraid; but I am so tired that I cannot go any farther," and she stretched herself upon a bench and fell asleep.

Soon afterwards the robbers came, and angrily asked what strange girl was lying there? "Ah," said the old woman, "it is an innocent child who has lost herself in the forest, and out of pity I have let her come in; she has to take a letter to the Queen." The robbers opened the letter and read it, and in it was written that the girl as soon as she arrived should be put to death. Then the hard-hearted robbers felt pity, and their leader tore up the letter and wrote another, saying, that as soon as the girl came, she should be given a task to prove her worthiness to the lands and made a Princess. Then they let her lie quietly on the bench until the next morning, and when she awoke they gave her the letter, and showed her the right way.

And the Queen, when she had received the letter and read it, did as was written in it, and had a splendid feast prepared, and the King's son was to be married to the luck-child if she completed her tasks, and as the youth was beautiful and agreeable she celebrated with her in joy and contentment.

After some time the King returned to his palace and saw that the prophecy was to be fulfilled, and the luck-child would be married to his son. "How has that come to pass?" said he; "I gave quite another order in my letter."

So the Queen gave him the letter, and said that he might see for himself what was written in it. The King read the letter and saw quite well that it had been exchanged for the other. He asked the youth what had become of the letter entrusted to her, and why she had brought another instead of it.

"I know nothing about it," answered she; "it must have been changed in the night, when I slept in the forest."

The King, thinking he could stop the fulfillment of this prophecy by demanding an impossible task, said in a passion, "you shall not have everything quite so much your own way; whosoever marries my son must fetch me from hell three golden hairs from the head of the Devil; bring me what I want, and you shall keep my son." In this way the King hoped to be rid of her forever.

But the luck-child answered, "I will fetch the golden hairs, I am not afraid of the Devil;" thereupon she took leave of them and began her journey.

The road led her to a large town, where the watchman by the gates asked her what her trade was, and what she knew. "I know everything," answered the luck-child.

"Then you can do us a favour," said the watchman, "if you will tell us why our market-fountain, which once flowed with wine has become dry, and no longer gives even water?"

"That you shall know," answered she; "only wait until I come back."

Then she went farther and came to another town, and there also the gatekeeper asked her what was her trade, and what she knew. "I know everything," answered she.

"Then you can do us a favour and tell us why a tree in our town which once bore golden apples now does not even put forth leaves?"

"You shall know that," answered she; "only wait until I come back."

Then she went on and came to a wide river over which she must go. The ferryman asked her what her trade was, and what she knew. "I know everything," answered she. 

"Then you can do me a favour," said the ferryman, "and tell me why I must always be rowing backwards and forwards, and am never set free?" 

"You shall know that," answered she; "only wait until I come back."

When she had crossed the water she found the entrance to Hell. It was black and sooty within, and the Devil was not at home, but her younger sister was sitting in a large arm-chair. "What do you want?" said she to her, but she did not look so very wicked.

"I should like to have three golden hairs from the devil's head," answered she, "else I cannot fulfill the prophecy that was thrusted upon me when I was born of the caul."

"That is a good deal to ask for," said she; "if the devil comes home and finds you, it will cost you your life; but as I pity you, I will see if I cannot help you."

She changed her into an ant and said, "creep into the folds of my dress, you will be safe there."

"Yes," answered she, "so far, so good; but there are three things besides that I want to know: why a fountain which once flowed with wine has become dry, and no longer gives even water; why a tree which once bore golden apples does not even put forth leaves; and why a ferry-man must always be going backwards and forwards, and is never set free?” 

"Those are difficult questions," answered she, "but only be silent and quiet and pay attention to what the devil says when I pull out the three golden hairs."

“Once I have received the hairs and answers, I wish for you to change me back, for my prophecy led me here and I shall not be afraid of the Devil or of what is my destiny,” said the brave young girl.

As the evening came on, the devil returned home. No sooner had she entered than she noticed that the air was not pure. "I smell man's flesh," said she; "all is not right here." Then she pried into every corner, and searched, but could not find anything.

Her sister scolded her. "It has just been swept," said she, "and everything put in order, and now you are upsetting it again; you have always got man's flesh in your nose. Sit down and eat your supper."

When she had eaten and drunk she was tired, and laid her head in her sister’s lap, and before long she was fast asleep, snoring and breathing heavily. Then the woman took hold of a golden hair, pulled it out, and laid it down near her. "Oh!" cried the devil, "what are you doing?" 

"I have had a bad dream," answered the sister, "so I seized hold of your hair."

"What did you dream then?" said the Devil.

"I dreamed that a fountain in a market-place from which wine once flowed was dried up, and not even water would flow out of it; what is the cause of it?"

"Oh, ho! if they did but know it," answered the Devil; "there is a toad sitting under a stone in the well; if they killed it, the wine would flow again."

She went to sleep again and snored until the windows shook. Then the sister pulled the second hair out. "Ha! what are you doing?" cried the Devil angrily.

"Do not get angry," said the younger sister, "I did it in a dream."

"What have you dreamt this time?" asked she.

"I dreamt that in a certain kingdom there stood an apple-tree which had once borne golden apples, but now would not even bear leaves. What, think you, was the reason?"

"Oh! if they did but know," answered the Devil. "A mouse is gnawing at the root; if they killed this they would have golden apples again, but if it gnaws much longer the tree will wither altogether. But leave me alone with your dreams: if you disturb me in my sleep again you will get a box on the ear."

The sister spoke gently to her until she fell asleep again and snored. Then she took hold of the third golden hair and pulled it out. The devil jumped up, roared out, and would have treated her ill if she had not quieted her once more and said, "who can help bad dreams?"

"What was the dream, then?" asked she, and was quite curious.

"I dreamt of a ferry-man who complained that he must always ferry from one side to the other, and was never released. What is the cause of it?"

"Ah! the fool," answered the Devil; "when any one comes and wants to go across he must put the oar in his hand, and the other man will have to ferry and he will be free." As the sister had plucked out the three golden hairs, and the three questions were answered, she let the old serpent alone, and she slept until daybreak, with the ant tucked away in the folds of her clothes.

When the devil had awoke the next day, the sister took the ant out of the folds of her dress, and gave the luck-child his human shape again. "There are the three golden hairs for you," said she. "What the Devil said to your three questions, I suppose you heard?"

"Yes," answered she, "I heard, and will take care to remember."

Hearing this young girl speak, the Devil grew angry and turned to yell at her younger sister. But the younger sister stepped in front of the young girl and said, “she has been prophesied that she was to be led to her true love by the King. She has been led here, dear sister. Surely you must remember your own prophecy. You were not always the Devil. You committed many terrible deeds, but it was said that a young soul would find her way here and trick you into solving all of the problems you have caused. Now you must help the girl solve one last problem and then we can live again, we can find our other dearest sister.”

"You have what you want," said the sister of the Devil to the young girl, "and now you can go your way." 

She thanked the woman for helping her in her need, and left hell, with the Devil by her side, well confused with the way that everything had turned out, but not displeased.

When she came to the ferry-man she was expected to give the promised answer. "Ferry us across first," said the luck-child, "and then we will tell you how you can be set free," and when they reached the opposite shore the Devil gave the ferry-man her advice: "Next time any one comes, who wants to be ferried over, just put the oar in his hand."

They went on and came to the town wherein stood the unfruitful tree, and there too the watchman wanted an answer. So she told her what she had heard from the Devil: "Kill the mouse which is gnawing at its root, and it will again bear golden apples." Then the watchman thanked her, and gave them as a reward two asses laden with gold, which followed them.

At last she came to the town whose well was dry. The Devil and her together said: "A toad is in the well beneath a stone; you must find it and kill it, and the well will again give wine in plenty." The watchman thanked them, and also gave them two asses laden with gold.

At last the luck-child got to the King, who was not so glad to see her again, and to hear how well she had prospered in everything. To the King she took what she had asked for, the devil's three golden hairs, and when the King saw the four asses laden with gold he was quite content, and said, "now all the conditions are fulfilled, and you can keep my son. But tell me, dear daughter-in-law, where did all that gold come from? This is tremendous wealth!"

"I was rowed across a river," answered she, "and got it there; it lies on the shore instead of sand."

"Can I too fetch some of it?" said the King; and he was quite eager about it.

"As much as you like," answered she. "There is a ferry-man on the river; let him ferry you over, and you can fill your sacks on the other side." The greedy King set out in all haste, and when he came to the river he beckoned to the ferry-man to put him across. The ferry-man came and bade him get in, and when they got to the other shore he put the oar in his hand and sprang out. But from this time forth the King had to ferry, as a punishment for his sins. Perhaps he is ferrying still? If he is, it is because no one has taken the oar from him.

As for the rest of the characters in this tale, once the King had left on his greedy endeavor, the young girl told the King’s son that she did not want to marry him and he was relieved for he had found his heart in a maiden who happened to be the lost sister of the Devil and the other sister.

The lost sister invited the young girl and the Devil and the other sister, who was Narcissa, to stay with them and they did.

The young girl was very happy, for the King was a bad man with hate in his heart, but he did indeed lead her to her whole heart and soul and that was the Devil. And she learned that the Devil was actually named Bellatrix and had been cursed for harming her lost sister, but she had fixed all other evil things she had done and with the young girl’s, Hermione’s, help she repented to her lost sister.

And Andromeda, the lost sister was full of love and gratefully accepted Bellatrix’s apologies and when she did, Bellatrix transformed. As the Devil, she had been scary, but even then Hermione had seen past the looks and was enthralled by her, but now she was utterly beautiful and breathtaking. And everything was beautiful and the lands were prosperous and everyone had love in their hearts.


End file.
